extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Yemen
Jewish (2-610) South Arabian (610-630) Sunni (630-1918.10.30, 1962-2015) Shia (1918-1962, 2015-Present)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Monarchy - Autocracy (2-630) Monarchy - Iqta (630-1962) Republic (since 1962)|rank = Kingdom|capital = Sana'a (390) (2-650) Zabid (4401) (650-1229) Taiz (4402) (1229-Present)|culture = Yemeni (Arabic)|development = 38 (The Old Gods) 42 (Holy Roman Empire) 31 (Stamford Bridge) 66 (The Mongol Invasion - The Grand Campaign) 26 (Rise of the Ottomans - The Fall of Byzantium) 54 (A New World!) 60 (War of the League of Cambrai) 6 (Eighty Years War - Franco-Prussian War) 94 (Fall of the USSR - Present Day)}} Yemen is playable from 525 to 635; from 847 to 1517, and from 1636 to the present. See also: Oman, Aden, Saudi Arabia, Eritrea, Djibouti, Himyar Strategy Decisions Form Arabia Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Arabic Culture Group * Arabia does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 55 * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Alexandria, Cairo, Aleppo, Jerusalem, Damascus, Medina, Mecca, Aden, Sanaa, Al-Aridand, Qatif, Muscat, Nizwa, and Baghdad Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Arabia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Mashriq, Egypt and Arabia areas. * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. Unify Islam Requirements: * Power points is 100 in: ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic * Owns or a vassal owns the provinces: ** Cordoba, Tunis, Fez, Mecca, Medina, Damascus, Aden, Muscat, Baghdad, Samarkand, Zaranj * All owned provinces are in the Muslim religion group Upon Enactment: * Adds the modifier A United Islam for the rest of the campaign: ** -20% Stability Cost Modifier ** +2% Missionary Strength ** +2 Tolerance of the True Faith ** +1 Tolerance of Heretics * Lose 100 points in ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic Unite Yemen Requirements: * Primary culture is Yemeni * Yemen does not exist * Is not: ** Holy Roman Empire ** The Papal State ** Arabia * Owns Core Provinces: Mocha (387), Aden (388), San'a (318), Taiz (4402) * Is not a subject nation. * Is not a colonial nation. * Is not a custom nation * Is not a steppe nomad * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Yemen * If not an emperor or elector within the Holy Roman Empire, all provinces will be removed from the Empire. * If Duchy, then government rank is upgraded to Kingdom. * Gain a permanent claim to the Yemen, Upper Yemen, Tihama al-Yemen, and Hadramut areas. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Yemeni Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability # +10% Institution Spread Ideas: # Al-Yaman, Felicitous Arabia: +10% Goods Produced Modifier # Coffea Arabica: +10% Global Trade Power # Control of the Red Sea: +10% Trade Efficiency # Yemeni Architecture: +1 Yearly Prestige # Uniting the Yemeni Tribes: +10% National Manpower Modifier # Promoting the Yemeni Trade Ports: +1 Merchants # Foreign Embassies: +1 Diplomats Ambitions: # +10% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Yemeni countries Category:Arabic countries Category:South Arabian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Shia countries Category:Middle Eastern countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:Middle East Category:Formable nations